The present invention relates generally to motorized water vehicles and, more particularly, to jet-powered sport boats designed for use by a single person.
Beginning with the advent of the jet ski water vehicle, single person water vehicles have become increasingly popular over the years due in part to their ability to impart a feeling of speed and freedom to the user thereof. In their ongoing quest for new thrills, users of aquatic sports vehicles have looked to diverse aquatic craft including the jet-powered water ski boat. A primary reason for the wide spread appeal of the jet ski boat is that its small size and personal control thereof enables the user to feel more integrated with the boat as if it is an appendage of the user. The wide spread appeal of the jet ski boat is also due in part to its maneuverability and its ability to impart a sensation of high speed to the user. In this type of boat, the user stands generally upright on a relatively small generally planar hull while the craft generally skims on the surface of the water like an ordinary water ski. While such a water ski type of craft is very enjoyable to the user, it has an important drawback due to its hull shape and its positioning of the user in an upright stance thereon which raises the center of gravity of the craft. Essentially, this drawback is that its relatively high center of gravity and its generally planar bottom surface make the craft susceptible to capsizing during very quick or sharp turning maneuvers. In addition, since the user is standing generally upright thereon, the user is not securely positioned on the boat. The user is able to brace him:self or herself only by firmly gripping the handlebars. Consequently, the user may be susceptible to falling off the craft if the user inadvertently loosens his or her grip on the handlebars.
Recognizing that a boat in which a user may simply lie prone thereon would be providing an enhanced sensation of speed to the user as well as providing a generally lower center of gravity for enhanced maneuverability, some prior art craft have been designed which specifically allow the user to lie prone on a deck surface thereof. An example of such a prior art craft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,707 to Rozanski. The Rozanski craft also includes sidewalls located on the deck to provide lateral support to the user's torso as well as to support the user's forearm. However, a primary disadvantage of the Rozanski device is that it requires the user to steer the craft by means of leg movements against flaps located on rear underside portions of the craft. Another disadvantage of the Rozanski device is that it is propelled by a simple propeller located underneath the craft and is therefore not entirely safe to the user or to other person's who may be proximal thereto. This is because the propeller produces an underwater vacuum and the relative proximity of the propeller to the user may result in the vacuum drawing the user's limbs into the propeller causing injury thereto.
Other prior art aquatic crafts have incorporated various types of manual control systems for a one-person craft. An example of such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,514 to Skuce II. The Skuce device is essentially a hydrofoil boat having a hull with varying draft in order to provide improved speed. The Skuce craft also incorporates a joystick-type of manual control attached to the rudder in order to steer the craft. However, since the Skuce craft requires a user to be in a seated position while using the craft, the Skuce craft's center of gravity is therefore relatively high and its maneuverability is thereby compromised.
Other prior art aquatic craft allow conversion from a unmotorized craft to a motorized craft. An example of such a prior art aquatic craft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,782 to Gleason. The Gleason craft is essentially a surf board which is capable of being used in both a powered and unpowered state. The underside of the hull of the Gleason craft is generally planar with a portion which deepens from the fore and art surface portions into a point at the medial portion thereof . The Gleason craft also includes a set of handlebar. The Gleason craft positions the user in a prone position thereby lowering the center of gravity of the craft and therefore its resistance to capsizing. However, due to its hull bottom surface shape the Gleason craft is adapted for generally skimming on the surface of the water and is therefore not very maneuverable nor easily steerable.
What is needed is a single person boat provided with a jet motor for safety and speed . In addition, such a single person boat is also needed which is capable of providing a relatively high degree of safety to the user in the event of use in rough waters. As single person boat is also needed which has a relatively high degree to maneuverability and stability.